The primary goal of this postdoctoral research training program (RTP) is to develop outstanding researchers with career interests in aging. Fellows with strong substantive backgrounds in biomedical, behavioral, and/or social science train in Duke laboratories in which aging research is ongoing. Fellows typically spend two years in the RTP. Our faculty and facilities provide outstanding gerontological and geriatric research training in the following areas: biomedical (biochemistry, cardiology, endocrinology, epidemiology, immunology, neurology, neuroscience, neuroendocrinology, nutrition, oncology, physiology pharmacology, psychiatry, and radiology); behavioral (behavioral medicine, neuropsychology, psychophysiology, and clinical, developmental, cognitive, experimental, personality, and social psychology); and social science (anthropology, economics, sociology, health services research). Fellows work in specific laboratories and spend about 95% of their time in research. They are integrated into these laboratories and mentored through collaborative and independent research projects. All fellows and some faculty attend a weekly seminar which includes structured teaching on the biology, psychology, and sociology of aging, as well as professional development, research design and analysis, and research ethics. Fellows submit a detailed research proposal (with the input and consent of the potential mentor), a curriculum vita, graduate transcripts, career and training plans, and letters of recommendation. Most fellows join university faculties or work in full-time research settings when they finish. We request support for eight (8) postdoctoral fellows, with about one-third of these slots designated for fellows with more than two years of experience. The Duke Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development is the primary training facility. Associated faculty are located throughout Duke University.